134
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Shikamaru es capturado y torturado de una forma que no logra entender del todo, su más grande amor es utilizado en el acto. Al final él logra escapar de la situación... o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Fic participante en el reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


_**134.**_

 _Capítulo único._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aviso** : Este fic particpa en el reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Un héroe es todo aquel que hace lo que puede."_ _Romain Rolland._

.

.

.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sus ojos pesaban y deseaba seguir durmiendo ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Que él recordara solo había ido a dormir en el bosque bajo un árbol, a mantener su alma acostada y tranquila de todos los deberes que implica ser consejero y mano derecha del Hokage.

Y ahora sentía como si Naruto le hubiera dado una paliza épica. Eso, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.  
Abrió los ojos y esperó que más luz le diera de golpe, pero oscuridad fue lo único que logro divisar.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, notó que era un lugar completamente desconocido, frente a él solo había un número en rojo "132". A pesar de que había ventanillas no se colaba ni un rayo de luz por ellas. ¿Estaba bajo tierra? ¿En un lugar alto? ¿En otra dimensión? Su mente no dejaba de maquilar ideas. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una silla, una silla que no tenía asiento y que su trasero le dolía como los infiernos.

Recuerdos. Los recuerdos lo inundaron. Recordó como un grupo de más de 30 ninjas lo habían acorralado y como le había pateado el trasero a cada uno de ellos. Recordó como con su jutsu de sombras hizo que todos perecieran sin que él sudara una gota.

—Por fin despiertas— ahí a su lado estaba su captor, a pesar de que había vencido a todo mundo, el villano logró capturarlo.

Lo llevó hasta un lugar lejano amordazado y lo puso en esa incómoda silla. Con un artefacto extraño comenzó a golpearlo en el trasero, le pedía información sobre su amada aldea. Él nunca habló, nunca. Hasta que cayó rendido de tanto dolor.

—¿Ya me dirás lo que necesito saber?—Shikamaru sabia lo que venía, un golpe terrible entregado por aquel artefacto de tortura medieval.

El dolor era insoportable e intentaba ocultarlo con una risa que rayaba en lo desquiciado.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro que te lo diré!— hizo una pausa en su risa demente, el villano esperaba una respuesta, por fin horas enteras de tortura daban frutos.

—¡Se la pelas a Konoha y todos sus aldeanos, ninja de mierda!— Shikamaru sabía que venía otro golpe, lo sintió lo vivió y comenzó a preguntarse porque diablos ese loco no usaba genjutsu y dejaba de actuar tan medieval.

—Tal vez te estarás preguntando ¿por qué no uso genjutsu?— En ese momento Shikamaru pensó que tal vez si lo estaba haciendo— Pues verás, la tortura debe ser simple, quebrarte de a poco, causarte dolor con el mínimo esfuerzo— su captor parecía disfrutar de esos métodos rudimentarios. A Shikamaru le pareció que el sujeto tenía una expresión más bien de placer y no de molestia ante lo poco efectivo de su táctica.

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, nunca obtendrás nada de mi— Shikamaru sonrió con satisfacción, con dolor físico nunca le ganarían. Él era el genio de Konoha y su mente no se quebraría.

Nunca lo haría.

Ahí fue cuando el villano sonrió con aún más satisfacción.

—Claro, pendejo, claro— se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y palmeo su mejilla derecha un par de veces —háganlo pasar— dijo poniéndose de pie y con una mueca de perfecta superioridad.

Lo que Shikamaru vio le quitó el aliento, el maldito tenía a Shikadai, era él, podía sentir el chacra que tanto amaba emanar nerviosamente del pequeño.

—Ahora, dime lo que quiero o tu pequeño pagará las consecuencias— Shikamaru se quedó en blanco, era su hijo, su sangre, el más grande amor de su vida. Pero también era su aldea, su hogar, sus secretos y puntos débiles...

Él hombre villano tomó al niño por el cuello, él gritó de dolor. Podía ver que a su hijo se le iba la vida de los ojos y con esa vida extinguiéndose, su vida misma se iría.

—¡Detente!— su grito desesperado fue seguido del crujiente sonido de su alma al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

El hombre se detuvo y Shikadai tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Creíste que lo dejaría?— dijo al ver que el Nara se relajaba— Iluso— entonces tomó al niño de nuevo, pero esta vez, con unas pinzas tomó una de sus uñas y se la arrancó lentamente.

En aquella habitación no se distinguía de que hombre eran los gritos. ¿Cuál de los dos Nara pedía con mas fuerza que se detuviera?

Al ver que su pequeño no podía soportar más, cuando observo como se desmallaba por tanto dolor, una fuerza extraña lo llenó de pronto. De un solo movimiento se solto de la silla, e inmovilizó al torturador. Tomó a su hijo entre brazos y lo arropó con un amor tan grande que solo aquellos que han amado a sus hijos y casi los pierden entenderían.

Atravesó a su adversario en el pecho y lo dejó muerto, el rostro del Nara era completamente neutral. De una patada abrió la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado, había más de 100 ninjas ahí pero su furia era tan enorme que, sin hacer los sellos, sus sombras los mataron a todos. Había sellos explosivos por doquier, pero a él y a su pequeño no le hacían ni un rasguño. Todo aquel que osaba encararlo era asesinado velozmente por el encantador de sombras.

Nara Shikamaru salió de un viejo edificio con lentitud dejando a su paso todo en llamas. Los gritos de los malos se escuchaban por doquier, la expresión de su rostro seguía imperturbable. Destrozo al último estúpido que se cruzó en su camino. Él no volvió la mirada ni un momento, todo lo que quedaba detrás suyo carecía de vida, la onda expansiva de los sellos explosivos no le hacía nada, su cabello lucía genial. Su pose era la del hombre duro de matar.

Con una última explosión el edificio se derrumbó por completo, el polvo a su rededor lo hacía verse cool, su mirada continuaba molesta y genial.

Una ave cruzó el cielo y cantó—ajó, ajó— un enorme pedazo de mierda cayó sobre su cabeza, justo a la mitad. Luego, nada.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sus ojos pesaban y deseaba seguir durmiendo ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

—No te lo había mencionado— escucho la voz de un hombre que no lograba reconocer, abrió los ojos con pesadez, ahí notó que el trasero le dolía como los infiernos— la repetición de un evento doloroso es la mejor forma de tortura.

Shikamaru no entendía nada, de verdad ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Él solo quería dormir un rato.

Recuerdos. Recuerdos invadieron su mente, recordó como venció a 30 ninjas él solo y fue capturado después.

—¿Me dirás lo que quiero ahora?— su captor se agachó hasta estar a su altura, Shikamaru sonrió y le escupió a la cara.

—Nunca traicionaré a mi aldea— sabía lo que venía, un golpe con ese artefacto medieval, lo sintió, lo vivió.

—Ya veremos— Shikamaru alzó la cara entre risas psicóticas. Pero estás se callaron cuando sintió el asustado chacra de su pequeño entrar a la habitación.

—Me lo dirás, aunque admito que esperaba mucho más de un genio— comenzó a ahorcar al pequeño, la mente del Nara no entendía y ahí en esa habitación extraña entre los enormes gritos de dolor de su hijo comenzó a preguntarse si aquel sujeto lo conocía de antes. Una extraña sensación de deja vu lo llenó. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de recordar viejas caras. Era tiempo de actuar.

Ver el dolor de su pequeño le dio una fuerza extraña. De un movimiento se zafó de sus ataduras, mató al captor y salvó a su hijo. Antes de abrir la puerta de una patada pudo ver unos números en rojo en la pared frente a él. "133".

No le dio mayor importancia, tal vez ese era el nombre del grupo delictivo, lo investigaría luego.  
Sonrió satisfecho, abrió la puerta de una patada, sus sombras asesinaron a más de 100 ninjas sin que él hiciera sellos. Había explosiones por doquier pero a él y a su pequeño no le hacían nada, salió del edificio y este se derrumbo justo tras de él, mantuvo su pose de héroe un momento dramático y escuchó a un ave cantar, sintió la mierda caer justo a la mitad de su cabeza, pero no importaba, ahora era libre…


End file.
